You're Falling Baby, I've Been Waiting
by accio-pants
Summary: A collection of one and possibly two shots that I have written for Faberry. They will be written listening to my iTunes on shuffle. Quinn X Rachel
1. You Were Grinning Like A Fool

**A/N: I do not own Glee, if I did there would be Faberry and Brittanna everywhere. I also don't own this song. The song is Daydream Away by All Time Low.**

* * *

><p><em>But you're just a daydream away;<em>

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you._

_And I'll keep you a daydream away,_

_Just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose._

* * *

><p>Drifting off in class was a rare occurrence for Rachel Berry. Rachel punctual, perfect, straight A Berry. So when she did fall asleep in AP Calculus on Thursday afternoon almost everyone in the classroom was in shock.<p>

Tina, who was sitting next to Rachel, was the first to notice. After poking her several times with a pencil, she drew Artie's attention by throwing bits of paper at the back of his head. He too was bewildered at the rare sight before him. After a few more pokes they went on with their work and class went on for them as per usual. That is, until Rachel began sleep talking. A few murmurs began the sleep talking, which alerted a few students around her as well as Tina and Artie. Sharing worried glances, Tina shook Rachel's shoulders. This was not enough to wake the sleeping girl, who groaned and moved away from Tina's touch.

At this point, about most of the class was staring at her. Tina was just about to squirt Rachel with her water bottle when the tanned girl's eyes shot open with a loud gasp.

"Nice of you to re-join us, Ms Berry" The teachers voice broke through the laughter that had broken through the classroom with her sudden awakening. "Detention, tomorrow, lunchtime"

Rachel groaned at this, burying her face into her arms.

The next day went by with pace that could match a turtles land speed. Her face was burnt red with embarrassing reminders of the previous day's events. As expected the story had spread through the school like wildfire; man hands falls asleep in calculus. She had heard many cruel variations, and even now, heading to her detention, had several of her classmates make moaning noises as she walked past (Tina had informed her that she had groaned several times in her sleep, and several people had taken the liberty of spreading the story that she had a sex dream over her calculus teacher, Mr Marks.)

However, that rumour had not been far of the mark. Not about Mr Marks, of course. He was about 70 years old and had several warts smattering his visage. But she had had a rather interesting dream.

_Quinn was sitting on the kitchen floor, a wide grin spread over her face and flour smattered through her blond hair. Rachel was holding cocoa powder above her head with a menacing look on her face. _

"_Admit I won Quinn" Rachel demanded, "Admit it or you're going to become a brunette."_

"_Never" Quinn growled, her grin turning into an evil smirk. She lunged at Rachel, tackling her to the floor._

_Rachel shrieked as she fell, her hands instinctively reached for the floor and doing so releasing the cocoa from her grasp. She lay there for a few seconds, eyes shut. She slowly opened them and let out another shriek. A chocolate covered Quinn was inches from her face. Rachel burst into giggles at this image. The powder had nestled itself in Quinn's blonde hair, indeed making her look as though she had streaks of brown hair through her golden hair. _

_Rachel leaned her head up towards Quinn's cocoa covered face and licked her cheek. She pulled back, and noticed Quinn's eyes had darkened. Moments passed, until Quinn leant in to claim Rachel's lips- _

Rachel cursed Tina. She would never know how that dream was going to end. That wasn't the first time it had happened either. Rachel had been plagued with these dreams for the past few weeks, and she hadn't finished one yet. It's not exactly new to Rachel, these feeling for Quinn. But the dreams had come abruptly, with no noticeable changes in her life.

The few people that knew about Rachel had all given her the same advice; talk to her about it.

But Rachel wouldn't have any idea what to say to Quinn. They had only became friends a few months ago, which had added a spark to Rachels small feelings for the blonde, igniting them into full blown flames. The last thing she wanted to do was scared Quinn away. She was happy being in the position she was right now. Happy just being Quinn's friend. The fact that Rachel wanted to kiss Quinn a lot of the time when they were tother was a minor problem, but she could deal with it.

Rachel could spend all the time in the world with Quinn and enjoy every minute of it. Even if it never progressed into something more, Rachel was happy staying safe in her friendship with her.


	2. I Belong To The Hurricane

_I'm going out, I'm gonna drink myself to death,_

_And in the crowd I see you with someone else._

* * *

><p>Quinn gripped her drink tightly as she spotted the pair entering the party. She had been naïve to hope that they wouldn't be there. It was a party for the glee club after all. Still, she couldn't help but hope that Rachel had decided that, after last time, a party wasn't in her best interest. But unfortunately, there she was, her hand grasping Finn's tightly.<p>

The beat vibrated loudly in her head as she took a large gulp of whatever it was she was drinking. Glancing around the room, she spotted Puckerman. Quinn shot a look at him that could put anyone on their knees. Puck looked around, bewildered; as though he wasn't sure she was looking at him. After their baby was born, she had had as minimal contact with Puck as she could, allow for small discussions about Beth and glee assignments. She supposed if she was going to stay here for longer than an hour she may as well have some entertainment.

Two hours later, when the party had just reached its peak; Quinn was dancing with Puckerman, his hands slowly wandering over her body. Quinn had her eyes pressed shut, and she could almost imagine that is was Rachel caressing her sides, that Rachel was sliding her hands down her back to grope her ass. But almost wasn't good enough. Even though Quinn called Rachel man-hands, there was nothing manly about them. The roughness of Noah's hands snapped her out of her fantasy and her eyes fluttered open as Puck began to pull her towards the stairs. Without much thought she allowed Puck to lead her to his bedroom, and hoped that the alcohol could help believe he wanted _this_.


End file.
